


1,2,3,4

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kitty!Hedwig, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hedwig was normally a pretty calm kitty, satisfied with being at the center of Master's attention. But then another human came in and started stealing away Master's affection, and that just wouldn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,2,3,4

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Hedwig was normally a pretty calm kitty, satisfied with being at the center of Master's attention. But then another human came in and started stealing away Master's affection, and that just wouldn't do.

**1,2,3,4**

** **

There was a lot Hedwig was willing to put up with, and therefore she liked to believe that that made her a very patient kitty indeed.

A lot of things have been changing in the place she called her home, some things more bothersome than others. For one - she was often being locked out of the Sleeping Room, rendered to find a comfortable spot elsewhere on the thing her human liked to call a Couch. She could live with that if only her Master wouldn't make so much noise late at night when he shared his bed with the other human he kept welcoming into their home. The noise had, more than often, resulted in Hedwig scratching at the doorpost if only to let her Master know she was worried and willing to fight to defend him.

Never mind the fact that Master was multiple times Hedwig's size.

Still these changes, among other small things, resulted in Hedwig feeling somewhat... Abandoned every now and then. Sure - Master was gracious enough to buy her new toys (at least he too was aware that he was neglecting her a little), but it wasn't the same as it used to be when it had been just Hedwig and Master.

Hedwig mewed and pawed at Master’s calf, who made a soft noise and nuzzled the pillow his head was resting on. He continued snoring in complete disregard to his cat.

Even if Hedwig was very low maintenance, fact was that she was  _hungry_ and had not yet found out a way to prepare herself her own food.Hedwig had been waiting all morning now for Master and the other human she called Mister to wake up, with no real satisfactory results as of yet. The only progress she had made was slipping into this room when Mister had opened the door to go into the Wet Room, a place Hedwig avoided at all costs as it rained in there.

Now here she sat on the bed, growing a bit frustrated when Master utterly refused to wake up. She vaguely thought to herself that this somehow was all Mister's fault, it just had to be. He was the one stealing away Master's attention, and he was the one rolling in the sheets with Master.

She was there first. It was so unfair. 

Hedwig meowed, digging her nails in Master’s bare bum. That seemed to get a rise out of him – he yelped, clasped a hand over his ass and shot right up.

‘Tom, that really  _hurt_ -!’

Hedwig blinked lazily at Master when Master’s expression relaxed as he finally,  _finally_ noticed her.

‘Hedwig,’ he murmured. Hedwig meowed again, hoping he would just be capable of taking a hint. Her stomach was rumbling because Master had forgotten to feed her last night when he had stumbled into his apartment in Mister's arms. Mister had been licking into Master's mouth, another thing Hedwig found incredibly unreasonable. She had not earned that privilege at all and probably never would.  
  
Master blinked and then sighed, reaching out a hand and scratching behind her ears. Hedwig happily purred and nuzzled his hand, stepping closer to him and kneading the sheets between her paws. She was willing to ignore her hunger for a bit longer if it meant she was going to be pet, because honestly... Master  _was_ good at that. Maybe he got a lot of  practice  with Mister. She sometimes thought she heard Mister purring too.  
  
Mister – stupid  _stupid_ Mister! – walked in the room and Master instantly stopped petting Hedwig, staring at Mister. The human had a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping wet. On his torso he had long scratch- and bite marks, something which the cat took great interest in. After all; if Master was allowed to scratch the other human, was Hedwig allowed to do so too?

‘Did you call my name?’ Mister asked. He was standing in front of that weird window Hedwig disliked and now there were two of him. One Mister was bad enough, why did he have to go and multiply?! Reaching out a furry paw and swatting in the air at him, Hedwig huffed.  
  
Both humans didn't acknowledge her.

Master still had a hand clasped over his bum and he frowned at Mister. Hedwig blinked her yellow eyes at him. Was he going to get mad at Mister? Hopefully. Didn't Master see that Mister wasn't as cute as Hedwig? Hedwig was the best kitty ever. She always used her litter box when she had to go and she never really complained. Apart from that, she also thought she looked a whole lot cuter than the tall human.

‘No, I just – Hedwig scratched me.’ 

Mister raised an eyebrow and Hedwig mewed impatiently, her stomach grumbling hungrily again.

Both humans still ignored her.

‘On your bottom?’ Mister asked, sounding amused. Master huffed and removed his paw, showing his wound. Hedwig thought he was overreacting, there was only a little bit of blood.  
  
Mister bent down to press a kiss against it and Master sighed, while Mister's paws gently kneaded his thighs. The worst was that Hedwig already knew what was going to come next.  
  
This was so unfair.  
  
Hedwig mewed, louder this time, one of her furry paws reaching out and brushing over Master's thighs too. Master shivered.  
  
'Tom - Hedwig, I need to... To feed Hedwig-'   
  
_Yes!_ Hedwig thought, impatiently pacing back and forth on the bed,  _Feed me!_  
  
Mister made a growl-like noise and then kissed Master's neck, and Master pressed his bum against Mister's pelvis in submission. Hedwig could feel herself growing frustrated when she realized they were going to mate  _again._ Was Master in heat or something?  
  
'She can wait,' Mister murmured, rocking himself against Master.  
  
_No I can't!_ Hedwig thought. But both humans were already forgetting all about her, their mouths hungrily pressing against one another's like they were trying to eat each other.   
  
So Hedwig did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She jumped on Master's back and hissed at Mister until he backed the  _hell_ off.  
  
Mister looked at her with clever eyes, both his eyebrows raised. When he made to touch Master again, Hedwig scratched him harder than she had ever scratched Master. Mister's cheek instantly started bleeding and he cupped a hand over his fresh wound with a pained hiss.  
  
'Hedwig!' Master gasped in a voice that usually meant trouble for her.  
  
'I have a feeling your cat doesn't like me very much,' Mister grumbled, inspecting the blood on his fingers. Master huffed and Hedwig hissed, too hungry and cranky to feel accomplished.

‘Fine,  _fine_  – Hedwig, get off me,’ Master grumbled, his cheeks looking a faint shade of pink. Hedwig flicked her tail in his face and he sputtered, scowling at her when she gracefully leapt off the bed. 'I'm so sorry that happened, I don't know what overcame her.'

He kissed Mister's forehead and then nuzzled their noses together, just briefly, just enough to make Mister's scowl relax and change into a strange, soft look. Hedwig pretended to not have noticed that (her ears twitched on the top of her head in irritation) and then Master padded over to the kitchen, finally getting her food.

_Finally!_


End file.
